The Sound of Nakama
by Chat'r Box
Summary: Join Melody Lovwood on her journey with Fairy Tail. Go through the romance, drama, and friendship. Hear her story from her own point of view. Be prepared for the adventure coming your way. You won't believe what happens all because of her nakama.
1. Prolouge

Prologue...

Hi my name is Melody Lovwood-Heavenglass. I'm 25 year old mage in Fairy Tail. I have three magics emotion magic, requip magic, and sound dragon slayer magic. My husband Komori Heavenglass is 27 and has two magics: shadow god slayer and animal magic. This story is about how we joined Fairy Tail as teenagers in the year x790, almost exactly a year before the Tenrou Island team's return. You wouldn't believe what happened all because of Fairy Tail. The story of how I grew as a person with the help of my nakama. I can't wait for you to find out.

* * *

Hey minna! This is my first fanfiction with OCs. Don't be a hater and feel free to recommend any ideas. Fav/Follow my stories for more.

ILYGSM  
-Chat'r Box


	2. Chapter 1- Joining

Chapter 1- Joining

* * *

Melody P.O.V  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I'll give you some background knowledge. I met my dragon, Sawt, when I was four years old in the year x777. She was a ombre dragon. The front part of her was light blue, as the color travels down her body it becomes darker, then it turns indigo. She told me that I had summoned her out of her hiding. She eventually agreed to train me in sound dragon slaying magic. She was like a mother to me but she was also a teacher. She helped me discover my Emotion Make Magic. Emotion Make Magic is a magic that allows me to connect my emotion to the four major elements. My emotions determine what element I use. She also gave me a book saying that when she has to leave I can use this book to learn new and difficult attacks. She trained me till I was 7. Then on July 7, x780 she disappeared while I was sleeping, all she had left behind was a note on my book saying that she loved me.

I wandered until I was nine. Then I met him. Komori Heavenglass. He was a handsome boy of eleven years old. He had messy dirty blonde hair and glasses. He found me crying on the curb covered in mud. Let's just say I was having a _really_ bad day. He comforted me and brought me with him in search of a place to settle down. We finally decided on a cave in the forest near Acalypha. We took small jobs helping the people in town. It was just enough to support our needs.

Komori and I became best friends and we told each other of our pasts. He told me that he had been treated badly in his village because of his ability to talk to animals. The people of his village were so mean that he ran away from home. Not long after he ran away he was captured for experimentation. The scientists used him as a guinea pig by testing god slayer magic on him. After years of tests he finally escaped but not before they implanted a Shadow God Slayer lacrima in him.

He was like a make-shift older brother to me. But anytime I called him onii-san he would say, "I am not your older brother. I am the best friend who will always be there for you." It didn't help that by the age of 12 I had developed a small crush on him.

When Komori was 15, and I was 13, he suggested we go on a training journey. I agreed so we took many jobs to stock up on jewel and supplies. We also visited the library. We searched for more information on our magic abilities. Not that I did a lot of searching because of the book Sawt had given me. Though one book caught my eye. It was about requip magic. I read about it and grew interested enough to try and learn it. A week before we left on our journey I had mastered requip magic. Using it I stored all of my outfits, armor, and weapons in the magical closet.

* * *

Komori P.O.V.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Our training journey lasted five years. Over those seemingly quick years we mastered our magics and took on jobs along the way. By the time we wanted to settle down we had heard much of Fairy Tail and their antics. So we decided to settle down in Magnolia. By x790 we had bought a large apartment with two bedrooms, and a nicely sized bathroom, kitchen, and living room. The rent was only 80,000 jewel every two months.

Not long after I had convinced Melody to join Fairy Tail with me. (Without me I think she would have shied away from joining the guild and meeting new people.) On June 11, x790 we joined Fairy Tail and it went a little something like this:

After months of convincing Melody finally agreed. We were going to join Fairy Tail. Not that she didn't want to but she hates meeting new people. I mean it took her a really long time to become best friends with me. We had decided to go after lunch. She was wearing her favorite short sleeved silver crop top with a low V-neck. Along with dark royal purple high-waisted short shorts and silver ballerina flats. Her long wavy blue and teal tipped hair was let down past her butt. She had a silver and purple polka-dotted headband on to keep her hair back. I had on a forest green shirt with a dark gray over shirt and dark gray cargo pants. I also adorned my favorite gray sandals.

We made our way through Magnolia to Fairy Tail's small guild hall. It was a silent walk but not awkward. I could tell that we were both nervous. A we neared the guild hall I noticed that it was a crumbling, and homey looking building. It had a broken windmill on top and was surrounded by a medium sized clearing.

"Are you ready?" She nodded and clutched onto my arm. With her walking behind me, we entered the building. It looked a lot larger on the inside. It had many tables and a bar in front of the stairway to a place hidden upstairs. As we entered a few people looked up at us and stared. I gulped. "Um... Excuse me could I please speak to the master?"

"That would be me, boy. Is there anything I could help you with?" Says a man with greased back blue hair and a mustache. I nod.

"Yes, my partner and I," I gesture to Melody, who is looking around me at people in the room, "would like to join your guild." She nods as if agreeing to my statement.

"Well okay. Then I'll need your name, age, and what type of magic you use." There were many gasps and murmurs around the room at my statement.

"Uh, okay. My name is Komori Heavenglass, I'm 20 years old, and I wield shadow god slayer magic and animal magic."

Melody steps out from behind me and takes a deep breath. "My name is Melody Lovwood, I'm 18 years old and I wield, sound dragon slaying magic, emotion make magic, and requip magic." As she stepped from behind me, many of the men in the room acknowledged what she looks like. Of course being the perverts they are they stare right at her large breasts. I let out a short breath in exasperation.

"Well it's nice to meet you Komori, Melody. I'm Makao Conbolt. Those were large claims in magics-wise we will need you to prove that you wield these powers before joining." I nod understandingly. It makes sense that they wouldn't believe us most people don't. We take a step to the side as if to say 'lead the way'. So he does.

We follow him a little ways away from the guild hall, the rest of the guild following behind us. He stops, "You may proceed."

I look to Melody. She is giving me the puppy dog eyes. She knows I can't say no to them. "Alright I'll go first." I step away from the crowd and take a deep breath in. "Shadow God's Bellow!" A dark green magic circle appears under me. As I exhale a tunnel of green and grey magic comes out of my mouth. Before it damages the surrounding area I cut off the magic supply to the spell. Then I turn and face Fairy Tail. Preparing for my next magic I take a deep breath. "I conjure thee, rabbit!" As a forest green magic circle appears on my hands a bunny with tan fur appears in my arms. Then I proceed on to the next stage. "Translate." There is a flash of green light then the bunny started talking.

"Hello, how can I help you Master Komori?" It asks looking up expectantly.

"Oh I don't need anything you can just run along." I snap my fingers so the rabbit is no longer fluent in English and it hops away.

I over at Melody and nod. Its her turn now and I wish her the best of luck. We trade places. She stops where I once was and takes a deep breath. "Sound Dragon's Roar!" A indigo magic circle appears. Then there is a sonic boom and a tunnel of indigo and light blue magic comes out of her mouth. It stops before it can damage the landscape. She turns toward the crowd. "Emotion Make: Pillar!" A pillar of water appears and it tells me just how nervous she really is. She pauses to calm herself down and then, "Requip!" She changes from her current outfit to a small silver chest plate, purple skirt and black combat boots with a long silver sword. She allows them to take it in before requiping back into her original outfit.

I walk over to her and give her a hug to let her know that she did great. After a moment the whole Fairy Tail guild bursts into cheers while a indigo haired women walks over to us.

* * *

Melody P.O.V.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The amount of weight lifted off my chest after they cheer was massive. I almost, _almost_ burst into tears. A women with indigo hair and a pixie cut walks over to us.

"Hi, I'm Kinana. Where would you like your guild mark?" She is smiling sweetly at us.

I smile back. "Can I please have it in teal right here?" I point to the underside of my right wrist. She takes the stamp and presses it right where I asked for it. I feel is giddy inside. I look up and smile at Komori, almost jumping up and down. "Thank you very much Kinana!"

"I'll have it in dark green here please." He pull up his shirt and gestures to a spot to the right of his belly button and six pack.

Then we join the rest of the guild in their little party session. That night we are introduced to the rest of the members. We partied long and hard. I may have gotten a little drunk and needed to be taken home. But that is okay, we have found our nakama.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1. Minna I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you next time!

-Chat'r Box out!


End file.
